


Fool's Game

by subverted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Co-workers, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subverted/pseuds/subverted
Summary: **SEASON 8 SPOILERS**A casual morning joking with coworkers somehow manages to land Curtis a date with the captain. Frankly, he's confused."I was... asking if you'd like to get a drink sometime," Shiro responds quietly. His expression is unlike Curtis has ever seen. It's softer at the edges, sheepish almost, so much younger than the battle-hardened warrior they've all come to respect and trust with their lives. It's kind of beautiful, and----And he realizes he hasn't answered the question.





	Fool's Game

It's the early hours of the first bridge rotation. They all file in in to relieve the night shift with a salute, and take to manning their stations exactly on the dot. Captain Shirogane is late; he's in the hangar accepting some routine inspection reports. The scanners are quiet, and eventually Curtis finds himself barely stifling a yawn.

Veronica turns toward him with a playful grin. "Well, sounds like _someone_ was up late."

"I was," he admits, idly stretching in hopes it'll make him a little more alert. "Got caught up in the book I was reading, and the next thing I knew it was five hours until the cafeteria opens."

"That'll do it," Iverson chimes in sympathetically. "Woke up in a face full of tablet when I was reading the news just the other week."

Mitch Iverson is exactly the kind of man that one might expect to object to idle bridge chit-chat, but the truth is, it's become something of a routine for the three of them. They were hand-picked as Captain Shirogane's crew for being the best in their fields, and long hours of training and manning stations together has given them all a sense of camaraderie. The only thing missing is Coran and that strange Altean humor, and the Captain himself, always strict in the line of duty but warm and friendly when he's not.

"What were you reading?" Veronica asks. It might not be the most exciting conversation, but it'll at least help shake the morning blues.

"Well, since we're on a diplomatic mission, I figured I'd brush up on some alien history," Curtis explains. "It's really fascinating stuff."

Veronica adjusts her glasses, her face shifting to something almost predatory. "Oh? Handsome _and_ cultured?"

"I... I, ah." Curtis clears his throat, attempting to regain some composure. "That's... very flattering, Veronica."

" _Ouch_." Veronica turns back toward her console, shrugging the small rejection off. She still sounds just as playful when she adds, "Not your type, huh?"

"In... a manner of speaking," Curtis responds awkwardly, sinking in his seat a little.

"Okay, so what kind of girls _do_ you like?" she pushes. It's not flirty. It's more that special kind of bullying reserved for friends and coworkers.

And it's working; Curtis has his face buried in one of his hands. "I, uh... That is..."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so embarrassed, we're not teenagers--"

She's cut off by the deep rumbling of laughter coming from Iverson, and turns toward him in surprise. "Sir?"

"Leave the man alone, Veronica," Iverson scolds her, still half-laughing. "You don't stand a a chance."

"Wh--," she breathes, not sure to handle the this attack. They've all developed a degree of familiarity among each other, it's true, but this man is still her superior officer, so she can't clap back with a cutting remark the way she would anyone else. "Well, that's a bit rude, sir," she settles for instead.

"Trust me, it's not," he assures her, apparently having the time of his life.

Iverson's laughter is what Curtis needed to regain his composure, and he blows out a breath of air. "It's like the Commander says. I'd consider it, if you were more.... male."

"And if he didn't already have eyes for someone else," Iverson adds on, laughing all over again.

There's a pause, and...

"Ohhhhhhhh. I get it." Veronica takes a moment to process this information, and is immediately back to hounding the guy. "Wait, who? I need details!"

Curtis shoots Iverson a glare. "I am seriously beginning to regret telling you that. .... Sir."

"Aw, come on, Curtis. I thought we were friends! Don't leave me out," Veronica complains.

"You only want to know so you can make fun of me," Curtis sighs. But he relents--there's a nearly inaudible name muttered into his hands.

"Hmm?" Veronica leans toward his station a little more. "I didn't catch that."

"I said, Captain Shirogane!" Curtis grounds out in frustration. "Can we _please_ get back to work now?"

"Pff.... Oh my god...." Iverson and Veronica are both laughing now, though Veronica in particular. "Is _that_ why you've looked so happy since Clear Day?"

"Just kill me," Curtis mutters.

And as much as Veronica would _love_ to kill Curtis of embarrassment, that particular honor is reversed for someone else--the captain, clearing his throat particularly loudly, having managed to step on the bridge before anyone noticed.

"Alright, that's enough," Shiro scolds, and if Curtis wanted to die before, he _really_ does now. "Status report."

The three turn back towards their consoles sheepishly, and Veronica delivers the update with a meek strain in her voice, as Coran slides into the seat next to her to take the helm. "No changes, sir."

"Coran, continue course," Shiro orders. "And Lieutenant Curtis? I want to see you in my office in an hour."

"Yes, Captain," Curtis and Coran ring out in unison. Curtis is a little more strained, and he shoots Veronica a look before he continues his readouts. She is so getting it for this.

Time seems to drag under the weight of Curtis' impending doom, and his tiredness doesn't help matters. By the time he makes it to Shiro's office he feels a bit frayed, anxious over what's to come, and feeling like he's worked a full ten hour shift under intense battle conditions.

"I don't think I need to tell you want I want to talk about here," Captain Shirogane tells him, and Curtis can feel his stomach drop. More so, when he hears the question. "Is it true?"

"Yes, sir," Curtis responds, crestfallen. Barely even able to look at the man. His imagination is running wild: he's going to be chastised, kicked off the bridge for inappropriate feelings toward a superior officer. He'll never get to work with the Captain again, and--

"--drinks?"

His head snaps up. "I'm sorry?"

"I was... asking if you'd like to get a drink sometime," Shiro responds quietly. His expression is unlike Curtis has ever seen. It's softer at the edges, sheepish almost, so much younger than the battle-hardened warrior they've all come to respect and trust with their lives. It's kind of beautiful, and--

\--And he realizes he hasn't answered the question. "You're... not angry?"

Shiro's lips curve into a smile. "You realize that fraternizing was never strictly frowned upon in the Garrison?"

"I... That is... a very excellent point," Curtis mumbles to himself.

He feels silly for assuming he'd get in trouble now, but then, who could blame him? The man is intimidating. A gorgeous, solid mass of muscle that practically oozes focus and control. Friendly yet distant, and with a certain vastness in both stature and soul that makes him just plain awe-inspiring. Frankly? The thought of asking him out is more than a little terrifying.

But the tables are turned. Somehow, the Captain is the one asking him, and he really could have never imagined it. "In that case, I'd be honored, sir." He tries to smooth over his nervousness and give a smile that he can only hope is charming.

The one he receives in return puts it to shame. "Please, call me Shiro. I'll put us in for some shore leave. How does tomorrow sound?"

"It sounds perfect, si--um. _Shiro._ " He's practically lifts himself out of his chair in excitement.

It lasts all day. Hours feel like minutes, and he feels like he's floating all the way through his shift to dinner. His coworkers try to ask him what happened, but they don't even reach him--he's too far in the clouds to even hear anyone. He makes it all the way to bed, and then the light turns off.

And the excitement starts to turn to dread.

He's... hardly had a very eloquent day. What if he's making a poor impression already? What if someone who's had so many extraordinary experiences thinks he's too boring to be around? What if he keeps putting his foot in his mouth? What if he's too nervous to even talk to the guy properly? What if--

Another day comes and goes, and Curtis meets Shiro in the hangar. He's got that same soft smile from before, and he looks... nervous, almost, but surely he's imagining that? They shuffle into a pod together, where they're taken down to a nearby planet, and the air is maybe not tense so much awkward. Shiro strikes him as the kind of man who always knows what to say, yet the silence seems to hang in the air, and he finds himself struggling over what to say.

"Can I ask you something?" he settles on.

Shiro looks to him in relief. "Sure, go ahead."

"Why me? I don't want to be rude, but I can't be the only person who's expressed interest." He hopes that wasn't too probing of a question.

But Shiro just ends up smiling. "I'm flattered you'd think that, but... No. I've never been very cut out for dating." He gives a small shrug. "What about you? If you don't mind me saying, you're an attractive man. I'm surprised to learn you're single."

"I guess I never found the right person. I don't tend to get out much," he explains. He's so caught up in the compliment he doesn't realize Shiro hasn't fully answered his question.

"An officer in a space program not getting out much? That's a new one," Shiro jokes.

"Hah. I'm full of adventure, believe me. I'm just a little too married to my work, sometimes."

"Sounds like someone I know," Shiro offers fondly. "We'll see if you deliver on the 'adventure' part."

"Is that a challenge?" It slips out of his mouth without his even really thinking about it.

"I don't know," Shiro responds, face twisting into a grin. "Would you like to make it one?"

He meets that expression with his own smirk, suddenly oozing a confidence he didn't know was there. He wonders if he's signed a check he can't cash, here, but then he realizes he doesn't care. Why not have fun tonight?

 

**Author's Note:**

> the actual date and more insight into their dynamic hopefully coming soon!


End file.
